Just a Touch of Magic
by harrypotter113376
Summary: In a world where mythical beings exist, a girl named Bell Swan finds herself in a difficult situation of forbidden romance. Torn between the people she loves she finds herself to be in a mythical love triangle, with her in the center.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Isabella Swan, and I am a rare earth druid. But let me back up and explain what's going on first. I'm moving from my home in Montreal, Canada. My mother, who is a low-level sorcerer, remarried with a water druid named Philip. Philip wanted to move back to his home town in England, but my mom didn't want me to live here alone. So I decided to live with my human father, Charlie, in Forks, Washington.

I stepped off the plane in Port Angeles, my father's police cruiser was parked a couple of yards away from the plane. "Isabella!" he said while giving me a hug. "It's just Bella dad." I still couldn't believe that its taken him this long to remember the name that I like. "Oh, I always forget about that." He took my bags and placed them in the trunk while I got into the passenger seat. "So Bella, you dyed your hair brown?" he said while revving up the engine. I looked at the strand of hair that was resting on my shoulder, missing the forest green color that It used to be. "I dyed it so I could blend in more with the kids at the school. I mean being a druid has its perks but it doesn't help with blending in." Although my skin looks like other kids my hair was a forest green color, representing my druid roots.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes but then I asked, " Hey, what's the town like, the people, it's been a while since I've been around." I tried to remember the last time I played with one of the local kids on my last visit 7 years ago. "Well, the towns more or less the same." We started edging up on the town, with a few stores dotting here and there. "There are a few more elves that moved here a year ago. But other than that you got the same people as always, your water and air druids, humans, witches, wizards, werewolves,..." His voice started to fall out after he said werewolves, "What is it dad?" I asked with curiosity in my voice. "Well, I'm not sure if this is true, but one of the wolves that lives on the reservation next to town said that, well…" "What dad?" I asked worried now. "Well, he thinks that there have been Vampires living near town."


	2. Chapter 2

"Vampires!?" I said panicking. "You know how dangerous those are? How could you not do anything about this!" My magic got the best of me and vines from the yard started growing around the car. Charlie killed the engine in the driveway of the house and tried to calm me down, "Don't worry Bells, this happened years ago. But just to be safe we looked into it and nothing came up, none of the druids in town mentioned anything either." I closed my eyes and tried to take some deep breaths and think about what Charlie said. Although vampires aren't a threat to some magical creatures like mermaids, centaurs, and ghouls, they particularly hate druids. No one is really sure why, but I believe it's because we can almost always sense a vampire if they are nearby. I opened my eyes and the vines around the car had sunk back into the dirt. "So you said that the other druids didn't sense anything?" "Yes, Bella. Everything is fine, nothing came up, we just think the guys were messing with us." "Ok then," I said as I got out of the car "I'm fine."

I got my bags out of the trunk and took them inside. I looked around, there was a gray couch with a matching armchair in the living room, and sitting in front of it was a newer looking tv. I turned into the kitchen and saw that it was a serious downgrade from my home back in Canada, the oven looked like it was made in the late '90s, and the cabinets looked just as old. I took my stuff up the stairs into my room. It was a nice space, able to hold a bed and a desk with a big window. I put my bags on the bed and walked over to the window. I tried to open it but it was stuck. I called for Charlie to try and open it. "Why do you want the window open Bella?" he said while walking through the door. "I wanna try to use the window box to plant some flowers."

It took a second but Charlie was able to get the window open. He left the room letting me continue my unpacking in peace. I took some of the seed packets that I brought from home and put them in the box outside the window. I tried concentrating on the happy moments in my life and the plants started to grow. I loved watching them just spring out of the ground and open up, showing the beautiful colors that they hold inside. I got so distracted by the flowers that I barely noticed the truck that pulled into the driveway. I was about to go and get Charlie but I noticed a boy getting out of the truck. But as soon as he stepped outside I could tell that he was a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't believe it. An actual werewolf right here in forks. Werewolves tended to be rarer the closer you were to bigger cities, so I shouldn't be surprised that there was one in forks, but I've never seen one this close before. The history of the druids and wolves goes way back. In earlier times druids and wolves tended to work, or sometimes even live together because of their similarities. Just as I was about to close the window the boy turned his head and looked right at me. I imminently turned away and rushed down the stairs. Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a basketball game. "Oh, Bella can you open the door I was just about to let Billy in."

Billy? I thought to myself silently. I walked over to the door and opened it up. In front of me, sitting in a wheelchair, was an older looking man with russet skin and long black hair. I immediately remembered Billy from all those years ago, and pushing his wheelchair was the boy that I saw outside. I started sizing him up, noticing that he had black hair, like his father, but it was cropped short. He looked about one year younger than me but still had some muscles in his arms. "It's good to see you, Bella!" Billy said, "It's good to see you to Billy." I forced a smile to my face but I was sure they could see right through it. Charlie had gotten up from the couch and now stood by my side, "Bella I'm sure you remember Billy and his son Jacob." So he was his son. Although I'm sure he's been around I still couldn't remember any direct interactions with him. "Actually I don't remember Jacob that much." He looked nervous standing behind his father "Whenever you came over I was usually out with some friends, so I didn't see you too often." Well, that explained why I couldn't remember him. Billy interjected and said, "Well let's not wait here standing around. Let's go outside."

We all shuffled out the door onto the driveway and looked at the truck. Charlie turned toward me and asked, "Well Bella, what do you think?" "What do you mean?" I said questioningly. "Well this truck is yours, I bought it off of Billy just before you arrived." "Really, that's great!" I said not faking my smile this time. I really wanted to get a new car after I moved here but didn't know where to look. "I love it!" It only looked a couple of years old and had a nice blue color on it. "Well, that's great!" Billy said. He seemed really happy that I liked the car. "How about we go back inside and watch the rest of the game. Can you wheel me into the house, Charlie?" "Sure Billy." Charlie took Billy inside which left me and Jacob alone. "So," he said, "You dyed your hair?" I looked at him shocked that he noticed, and if someone I could barely remember was able to tell that I dyed my hair, then who else would. "Yeah, how did you know?" He went really red in the face and then said, "Well the few times I saw you, the main thing I noticed was your hair." I turned away flustered, but I was on a mission for answers now, so I turned back and asked, "How long have you been a werewolf."


	4. Chapter 4

All the color drained from his face and he started looking very worried. Then he asked in a low whisper, "How did you know?" "Well," I started "You knew my hair color was green, so obviously you know that I'm a druid. And if you didn't know, druids can sense other magical beings when nearby." "Oh," he said relieved "I just thought you really liked the color green, but as for the other questions can we go somewhere more private?"

I took him to my room, and you may think that Charlie and Billy would get suspicious, but they couldn't have cared less. I sat in my chair next to the window while Jacob took a seat on the bed. "So where should I begin?" He asked fidgetily. "How about when it first started." I looked at him while he took a deep breath and began. "Well, it started a few months ago. No one is really sure what causes it, but the other members of the pack helped me through it." Other members? I thought to myself silently. But that's another question for another day. "So I've been getting used to it, changing and whatnot. But now one knows except the pack, and now you. So can I trust you to keep it a secret?" "Please," I said in a teasing voice, "I know a thing or two about keeping secrets." I gave him a wink and watched as he got all embarrassed. It was actually kinda cute.

He was about to say something but Charlie called and said it was time for Billy to leave. We looked at each other awkwardly, "Well I guess it's time for you to leave." "Yeah, I guess so" He seemed genuinely disappointed that he was leaving, and well, so was I. We both got up from our seats, and I started walking towards the door but my foot clipped the post of the bed. I didn't have enough time to process what was happening, the only thing I could do was close my eyes. I knocked into him and we both hit the floor. When I opened my eyes again I realized that I had landed right on top of him, and our faces were just an inch away from each other.


	5. Chapter 5

We locked eyes and I immediately started to try and get up. While I was pushing myself up I realized that my left hand was resting on his chest, and noticed that he was more muscular than I thought. I got completely embarrassed by just thinking about it and snatched my hand off of him. When we both finally got up we looked around the room aquardly, never looking at each other until I decided to go downstairs.

He followed after I left the room when I got downstairs Charlie looked at me and asked, "What was that loud thump upstairs?" "Oh," I said trying to figure something out, "I just fell out of my chair while getting up." This excuse was totally believable because I have horrible footing, and it was kinda what just happened. "Oh well are you okay?" He asked taking the bait. "Yeah, I'm fine." This was a total lie. My heart my racing a mile a minute and I couldn't believe what had just happened.

We all walked outside to say our goodbyes before they got in their taxi. "Bye Billy!" I said while bending down to give him a hug. "Hope to see you soon Bella." He seemed to have had a good time. "See you later Bella." Jacob said while leaning against the truck, "Make sure you take care of this baby." "I will." I said chuckling. We watched as they got into the car, and right before they left me and Jacob locked eyes and gave each other a small smile. I went back inside the house and up to my room. I sat back in my chair and looked at my flowers, and I noticed something odd. A new flower had sprung up in the box. A Lupine flower was starting to grow in the small garden, it had a beautiful sunset color on it. I just admired the flower for a little longer before preparing for my first day of school tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed. The rain that was falling the night before only helped soothe me to sleep. I got out of bed and looked out the window, and of course, it was raining. So I decided to wear my navy blue long sleeve and jeans. I grabbed my school bag and went downstairs to grab breakfast. Charlie had already left earlier that morning, so I decided to get an orange and go to school early to grab my schedule. I grabbed my parka off the hook in the hallway and slipped it over my shoulders, then I got the keys to my new truck and walked outside. I stood just outside the door under the awning protected from the rain and looked at the truck planning my route. I rushed over to the car door, opened it, and slid into the seat, safely securing the door behind me. I placed my bag in the passenger seat next to me and took a look around. The inside of the car looked nice enough, but it had an awful tobacco smell and I needed to change that. So I tried a new spell that I learned back in Canada. I concentrated on a good smell, like the evergreens and ferns outside and muttered _Nidore_. I smelled the car again and it had a fresh tree scent. I did it! It was only my second attempt ever at that spell and I was glad that it worked. Satisfied I started the car and began driving towards school.

It wasn't hard to find. Forks High was just a couple of blocks away from the house. I parked at the end of the lot and looked around as I got out of the car. The other cars seemed simple enough for a small town, but there was one exception. A shiny new Volvo was parked about 5 cars away from me, it was nice but I've seen better cars before. I walked into the small front office and was hit by a wave of nausea. See whenever exposed to large amounts of magical creatures, druids senses to detect them can get overwhelmed. This can be temporarily fixed if the druid in question concentrates on lowering their senses but comes undone when they stop concentrating. So I imminently tried to lower my senses and stepped to the front desk.

I was close enough to the woman that my lowered senses could tell that she was a part elf. She looked up and said, "You must be Isabella swan!" "Yup, that's me." I said slightly annoyed that she said my full name. "I'm here to pick up my schedule, and I was wondering if you could help me?" "Sure thing sweety!" She handed me my schedule and gave me a map of the school showing the best paths around. "Make sure you come back at the end of the day to turn in your papers." I thanked her and set off to go to my first class.


	7. Chapter 7

My first class was already my least favorite class, trigonometry. I sat down next to a shorter girl, just by appearance I could tell that she was a mix between a dwarf and some other type of creature, probably human. While the teacher was droning on about equations she turned to me and said in a low whisper, "Hi my name is Jessica, I take it that your Bella?" "Yeah," I said knowing that everyone here would probably know my name just because I was the newest gossip. "This class really drags doesn't it," she said while looking forward. "Ugh, my trig teacher back in Montreal was ten times worse than this." This seemed to catch Jessica's attention and she started asking questions about where I lived and how I liked it here. This took up most of the class so when the bell rang we said goodbye and went on to our next classes.

When I was walking outside to go to my next class, I relaxed my senses so I could take a break. I figured that I could ease out of it as the day went on, but would need to keep a full guard up during lunch because of the crowded space. While I was walking I could see people stealing glances and murmuring to each other, one of the many perks of being a new kid. I concentrated on my senses again and walked into history class. My teacher briefed me on what we were learning in class, it was going to be easy because I had learned it all last year. I sat down next to a boy with dirty blonde hair. I noticed that he was an animagus, a person who is able to shift into a specific animal, but not to be confused with a werewolf. "Hi," he said in a friendly voice "My name is Mike, Mike Newton." "Hey," I said, "I'm Bella." "So Bella," he continued, "How have you been liking it here in Forks?" "It's cool," I said, telling the truth "The people that I've met here so far have been pretty nice to me." This seemed to have bothered him but I couldn't be sure because he shook it off quickly. When class started we stopped talking, but when it ended he just picked up right where we left off. He walked me all the way to English where we parted ways and I met another boy named Eric. Our encounter went exactly the same as mikes and he walked me over to Spanish where I saw Jessica again. I asked her some questions about Mike and Eric and she was happy to comply. We continued our chat up until lunch where I sat with Jessica, Eric, Mike, and their friends. Naturally, people were watching me from where they sat, but at least they were trying to be discreet about it. Eric and Mike were being overly friendly to me but Jessica seemed to be getting the wrong message and was flattered by the chivalrous gestures. While I watched Jess hopelessly flirt with Mike I looked over at the other tables and that's when I saw them. I turned back towards Jessica and asked, "Who are _they_?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jessica turned and followed my gaze, looking at the people that I was talking about and immediately saw my interest. "Oh," she said, "Those are the Cullens." The Cullens I thought to myself silently. I looked at each one of them knowing that I had never seen any of them before. Jessica started telling me their names "The youngest one is Alice Cullen." I followed her gaze. Alice was the smallest, she had the framework of a ballet dancer and short spiky black hair, her appearance seemed pixie-like but I ruled that out because she was too beautiful. "The second, sitting next to her, is Jasper Hale. The one that looks to be in pain." I looked to the next boy. He seemed simple enough, curly blonde hair, tall. Although he looked kinda sitting at the table. "The two sitting across from them are Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale." The boy named Emmet seemed very strong and beefy, while the girl Rosalie seemed that she should be on the cover on a molding magazine. Then my eyes shifted to the last boy of the group. He was by far the most handsome of all the boys at the school. He had honey blonde hair and was slightly less muscular than the last brother. Jessica followed my gaze and smiled, "That's Edward Cullen. By far the most handsome, but none of the girls here are good enough for him so don't waste your time." I could hear the rejection in her voice. After she said her last word his eyes flashed up toward us, almost as if he knew we were talking about him. I turned my head back towards the table. I was tempted to turn my senses on to find out what type of magical creature they were because obviously they weren't human. But I knew that if I did I would probably pass out. So I would find out another time.

I continued with the talk at the table until the bell rang. We got up and Mike came with me to biology because we had the same class. Once we got outside I turned my senses back on because I knew the small class would be enough for me to handle. While walking over I noticed a water druid going past and felt happy that there was at least another druid in forks. We walked into the classroom, while the teacher was explaining what we were learning I looked around the class. My teacher pointed to the only open seat in the class, and the person sitting next to that seat was none other than Edward Cullen. As I was looking at my seat a giant gust of wind came into the classroom. My hand shot up to my mouth to keep myself from screaming almost simultaneously as Edwards to his own. And at that moment I knew that he was a Vampire.


End file.
